Mingled Blood
by Misery Loves Fanfics
Summary: Word has spread fast of Kouga's proposal to Kagome. This means that Kouga has dishonored a bloodbond made with the famed Inu no Taishou's family several years ago. Well, this is shocking news to Inuyasha...he didn't know that he and Kouga were intended.
1. News

_**Hello! If anyone else is familiar with my other stories, welcome to my new one. If you're not, then, just welcome to this odd story. This came from an immense lack of sleep and a huge case of yaoi on the brain one night. Plus I wanted to try out something that had...political-type issues attached. It's un-betaed and I can't find anyone interested enough ((grumble)) so if anyone here has interest, don't hesitate to contact me. I would adore a beta. And, above all, please enjoy. :D**_

In time, Kouga had known he would regret his bold and open proposal to Kagome. He regretted it now the most as an angry tornado burst, without warning, into his tribe's territory. The guards stepped back from this force submissively, and all paused to bow respectfully as Kouga's furious father skidded to a halt in front of his son.

Kouga lowered to one knee. "Father—"

"Pup, you owe me an explanation." The elder wolf did not even attempt to suppress the growl that came from his throat. "And for the sake of your hide, it had better be a damn good one."

"Yes, sir."

In his mind, he knew he was as good as dead.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, I knew _this_ would happen sooner or later," Inuyasha grumbled, while scanning a long piece of parchment in the manner of someone that obviously had no desire to be doing so, but had to anyway, and was also quite irritated with what they were reading.

"What does it say, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, peering over the hanyou's shoulder curiously.

Crawling around on the back of the parchment, Myoga read what he could of the wording on the back. "It is addressed directly to Master Inuyasha, from the castle in the Western lands. What could they possibly want?"

"They're asking about Sesshoumaru's whereabouts." Inuyasha snorted, his eyes fixed sardonically on a particular passage. "They can't find the bastard anywhere, and apparently it's been near seventeen months since they've seen him. Saying something about a meeting he's needed for…heh. He really doesn't give a damn about anything but himself."

"Sounds like someone we all know," Shippo remarked. The remark earned him a thwack on the head.

"Shut up, little runt!"

"SIT, boy!"

THUD!

Miroku calmly walked over, took the parchment from Inuyasha's twitching claws, and looked the letter over himself. "I don't understand. Why would they send this to you?" Sango stepped beside him to look at the letter just as Inuyasha picked himself up from the ground.

"Well, Inuyasha _is_ Sesshoumaru's brother. Perhaps they figured that he was the best person to contact," she suggested lightly.

"It's more than that!" Inuyasha snatched the paper from the monk's hands. "Those bastards at the castle share Sesshoumaru's sentiments of me. If Sesshoumaru's missing, it's only expected that they would look to me as the cause." He rolled up the parchment with a huff. "Well, he ain't my responsibility. Whenever Sesshoumaru decides to get home, that's his business."

"You aren't going to reply?" Sango asked.

"Of course I'm going to reply. I'm going to tell them to get off my back!"

"How effective that will be…" Miroku muttered amusedly.

Kagome and Sango groaned as Miroku's comment managed, successfully, to enrage Inuyasha. An argument seemed inevitable—that is, until a very familiar whirlwind sped in their direction. All previous actions stopped for a moment as Kouga came to a full stop, looking solemnly at Kagome. She became puzzled. Inuyasha failed to notice the serious expression and greeted the wolf as normal.

"What're _you_ doing here, you mangy wolf? I've got enough problems without having _you_ around."

"Can it, mutt," Kouga snapped, though with less heat than he normally produced. This allowed Inuyasha to look carefully at the wolf's slight glower and furrowed brow, and the inuyoukai quickly became just as confused as Kagome was. "This is the last you'll see of me," Kouga continued.

"What?" Kagome was shocked. "Why?"

"I've come to tell you, formally, that I am withdrawing my proposal, and my claim on you." At this, Kouga knelt humbly on one knee.

"Wait a minute, _what_ claim?" Inuyasha snapped. Sango stepped forward.

"Why would you do something like this so suddenly, Kouga? I thought you said you loved Kagome?"

Kouga rose again and looked at them all, considering for a moment. "Regardless of whether I do or not, it was not my place to lay a claim on her. Someone has called me on it and reprimanded me for my actions. So I withdraw it now and I apologize for the trouble it has caused you." He turned to leave, turning a farewell glance on Kagome.

"Well, see ya, fleabag!" Inuyasha turned on his heel, not particularly caring. Miroku and Sango stood quietly, puzzled. Kagome watched him for a moment, also puzzled and a little sad to see him leave. He was a good person, after all.

"Kouga, wait!" she called. Kouga stopped, having begun to gain momentum to take off. Inuyasha turned as well, grumbling about Kagome's attitude and looking slightly pained. "Kouga…" Kagome approached him. "Why can't you come see us anymore? What happened?"

"I told you. I should not have made my proposal." Kouga smiled. "But don't worry. Mutt-face can take care of you just fine, can't you, mutt?"

"Go home, bastard!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome didn't hesitate to "sit" him.

Pressing forth with his own curiosity, Miroku also stepped toward the still saddened ookami. "If you don't mind my asking, Kouga, what is it that disallows you from pursuing Kagome?"

Kouga tensed. He looked at Kagome.

"You can tell us, Kouga," Kagome said reassuringly. "I promise we'll listen and understand." Kouga swallowed hard, still uncertain. His muscles and instincts were desperately fighting his brain and telling him to get out of there as soon as possible. His father had demanded as little contact with Kagome as possible after he gave her the news.

And Kouga didn't want to go against his father. Especially not at this time.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Once inside the Alpha's private hall, his father faced him firmly, arms folded high across his chest. He was authority, whether Kouga was Alpha of this region or not. He was formidable. Especially now, and Kouga knew he had to be cautious.

Kouga looked very much like his father. Everyone who looked at Kouga would always say so. Countless women would squeal in the young wolf's presence, saying how handsome and manly he was, just like his father.

But when you saw Taizou's powerful figure next to the smaller form of his son, there could be no comparison. Taizou's features were sterner, his eyes were darker, and he looked _much_ less like a scrawny cub than Kouga did. Kouga was still growing, and he got a glaring reminder of that whenever his father came around. So of course, no matter _what _the fawning females said, Taizou was far more intimidating than his son.

"Explain, Kouga." Kouga said nothing. He had bowed his head shamefully. This did not help matters. "_Explain_, Kouga. What level of _impudence_ compelled you to _break your vow_ and propose to a _human_ _woman_? Do you not honor our connection with the Western lands?" Kouga still said nothing. "Speak, boy!"

Kouga swallowed hard, but looked his father in the eye. "I have no excuse, Father."

Taizou's expression hardened further. "I see. You chose to _disregard_ your vow, then. It means nothing to you? _Betrothed_, since you were a child, and this means _nothing_ to you? Do you not value promises, Pup?"

"No! I mean…" He gave his father an insistent look, a look that meant loyalty. He would not betray his promise. "I still honor the promise I made, Father. It was my careless…infatuation that bid me to make that proposal to the woman…"

"Carelessness is no excuse, Pup. You'll have to withdraw your so-called 'claim' on this human. At once." _At once._ Taizou's stern way of letting Kouga know that this was not an option. It was an _order_. And as his son, Kouga was obligated to obey.

"Yes, sir."

"You are to have as little contact with her as possible afterwards. Understood?" _Understood._ This was another word of Taizou's that meant business. Kouga's fists dared not clench, no matter how infuriated he was becoming.

"Yes, sir."

"And you are to apologize _formally_ to the Inu no Taisho's family. I will arrange a meeting with them shortly. Understood?"

The final order. Kouga had to obey. "Yes, sir."

"Good. You'll leave at once."

Kouga's heart was heavy. But he deserved this. He had known this would happen the very moment he'd proposed to Kagome.

'_I just wish I didn't care about her so much now…'_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kouga remembered his father's orders, and he felt bound by them. Yet, seeing Kagome's soft brown eyes gazing at him so reassuringly, he now felt that she deserved to know why he could not contact her anymore.

"Kagome…by proposing to you in the first place, I broke an oath that I made for my clan several years ago." He sighed. "If I were to pursue you more, I would be further dishonoring that oath and shaming my clan. I've done enough already."

"What oath is this, Kouga?" Kagome asked, her soothing voice lulling him into security and compelling him to say more.

"Since I was a small child…I have been bound by blood…in a betrothal."

Even Inuyasha faltered. Sango seemed the least surprised, and considering her knowledge of demons, one could say she had been expecting an answer like this.

"A blood-oath," she said thoughtfully. "This kind of bond is usually made between two separate demon tribes to form an alliance." She looked almost suspiciously at Kouga, as if questioning the reasoning behind it. "How old were you when this bond was formed?"

"Of legal enough age," he replied. "I was 45 years old."

'_That's __**young**__ for a demon…'_ Inuyasha got to his feet, and stepped forward, strangely mesmerized by the subject now. He ignored the bits of dirt still sticking to his clothes. If anyone had been paying attention to him right now, they would notice that he was having a hard time taking his eyes off Kouga for a reason even he didn't know.

"So it was an arranged marriage or something?" Kagome asked, copping a righteous attitude, as if it were the most appallingly unjust thing she had ever heard.

"It is very similar, but demon betrothal customs are also meant to create a sense of loyalty between the two that are intended," Miroku explained.

"That's why there must be a ceremony, to bind them in blood before they actually mate," Sango said, frowning deeply. "To break such a promise is highly shameful to both sides of the bond…"

Kouga bowed his head, before he could see Kagome's piteous eyes turned on him again. "Yes," he said. "That is why my father has arranged a meeting with my betrothed's family. I am to apologize to them formally. We leave for the Western lands tomorrow."

Inuyasha finally snapped out of his reverie. "What…did you say…?" he asked; but he had trailed off so quickly that no one seemed to hear him.

"The Western lands…why does that sound so familiar?" Shippo wondered aloud.

"The Western lands used to be controlled by the Inu no Taisho, Lord Touga," Kouga explained. "They are still considered his lands, even though he is deceased. I am betrothed to his second son."

"But that can't be!"

Three concerned faces and one considerably aggravated expression turned to Inuyasha, who had become unfathomably hysterical within the few seconds of Kouga's explanation. He was on the verge of hyperventilation. His eyes raced across the parchment that he had initially regarded with disinterest, but now seemed to be studying very closely.

"What's the matter with him?" Shippo asked.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Sango asked uncertainly. Kagome approached him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, calm down! What's the matter?"

Inuyasha rose swiftly and marched over to Kouga until he was right in the wolf's face, and he thrust the parchment forward.

"This! This is the meeting you were talking about!"

"What?" Kouga snatched the parchment, studying it, and turning it over a couple times. His lip curled as a sign of his further irritation. "You have no idea what you're talking about." He thrust the parchment back at Inuyasha, snarling at the other, "My affairs have nothing to do with you!"

"You flea-bitten idiot! They have _everything_ to do with me! Lord Touga was _my father_!"

Kouga fell to silence.

"Oh…wait, that's right," Sango said suddenly. "Since Sesshoumaru now controls the Western lands, that must mean your father once did."

"Sesshoumaru?" Kouga was beginning to panic. He looked from Sango to Inuyasha, who was staring at the parchment hopelessly; and then he looked once again to Sango.

"Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's older brother, so that must mean…" Miroku went on, earning an incredibly distraught whine from Kouga.

"_Older_ brother? The Inu no Taisho…?" He looked at Inuyasha. "But you…that means…"

Numerous different shocked and incredulous expressions surrounded them (except for Shippo, who was confusedly glancing around for something). They stared at each other in the same manner. Inuyasha's lips trembled as he began to form the words that neither of them really wanted to hear.

"…we're…betrothed…?"

And Shippo, still glancing around, asked, "Where did Myoga go?"

_**Ah...yeah...context at the end seemed a tad rushed to me. And I spent hours trying to look up Inuyasha's father's name...that's what I found on four websites, and as my four sources rule goes, that's what it is. Once again, any takers for the beta? Would be appreciated. :D Hope you enjoyed it, and I do hope you'll continue to read.**_


	2. Decision

_**Hello darling readers! I know it's been a while, but never fear! Chapter two is here! Hey, a rhyme...anywho, I've got the second chapter here for you to read, and chapter three is being written as we speak. This one was a lengthy little devil, full of confuzzling political crap that made me dizzy...and this is while I was writing it! Thank my dear beta, Zoomi, for her fantasmic job, especially in helping me reword stuff so that it made sense...I could not have done it without you, Zoomi! So...yup, enjoy chapter two!**_

The news that Inuyasha was to be Kouga's mate turned out to be fatal to both ears, and both wolf and dog fell into a hazy silence. A distressed gasp sounded faintly behind them and then the others went silent too. Kouga was the first to gather his wits.

"I'll…report this to…to my father…" he murmured, his eyes fixated on Inuyasha in painful disbelief and then he took off.

It was at that moment that Inuyasha resigned himself to his fate.

After Kouga left, Inuyasha looked over the letter he had received once more. The more his eyes passed over the words, the more he realized that he may have to rely on Sesshoumaru for help in this. And so he had announced to the rest of the befuddled group that he was going to go find Sesshoumaru.

"I'll go with you!" Kagome cried in a desperate tone; and she ran forward to clutch weakly at Inuyasha's fire rat kimono. Her eyes pleaded with him not to refuse, but at the same time her whole posture seemed to project uncertainty. Inuyasha could see that in the back of her mind she was struggling to figure out if she even had the _right_ to insist.

Inuyasha tried to hide the pity in his eyes as he placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders. "I should go alone, Kagome."

Kagome was crushed, but she didn't give up on trying to convince him to let her go. "But…!" She sighed. "But Inuyasha, I—"

"—can go with the others to the Western Fortress. I'll get Sesshoumaru and meet you there." He looked up at the bemused faces of Miroku and Sango. Shippo still appeared to be searching for Myoga, who no doubt had known something about this. "You guys got that?"

Sango frowned. "Why do you want us to go there?"

"Someone's gotta inform the court that I'm bringing Sesshoumaru, and you guys are the best thing I've got right now. Can you do that for me?" Inuyasha lowered his eyes to Kagome's crestfallen face as he asked this, addressing her as well. His face was set.

Kagome's eyes continued to plead with him. She hesitated to answer.

"Kagome…please?"

Her eyes dropped to the ground. "All right…"

Inuyasha looked up again. "Miroku, Sango?"

Slowly, the two nodded in agreement. Relieved and satisfied, Inuyasha nodded and left to find his brother. Sango and Miroku approached Kagome. Prepared to leave, Kirara made her transformation and Shippo hopped onto her back. But it didn't seem as though anyone was going to go anywhere soon. They all just stared off into the distance, where Inuyasha had gone.

"We should make our way, then," Miroku said softly.

Sango nodded. "Right."

Kagome only whispered, "He was so…calm…"

They managed to get her to leave just a few seconds after she stopped crying.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kouga! Kouga, is it true?!" Ayame burst into the giant den of the Eastern wolf tribe. She was out of breath, but didn't stop to catch it. She stood, panting and frantically searching through all the surprised faces in the den. She didn't spot Kouga anywhere.

In an angry flash, she had grabbed some poor innocent wolf by the collar of his furs. "Where's Kouga?!"

"Hey, hey, let go of me!" the wolf protested, trying to pry himself out of Ayame's surprisingly powerful grip. "Lord Kouga can't be bothered right now. He's meeting with his father, Lord Taizou!"

"Lord Taizou?" Ayame dropped the struggling wolf. "He must be in the Alpha's Hall, then…I must find out if this rumor is true!" Despite further protests from other wolves in the den, Ayame took off toward her predetermined destination. She halted in front of the entrance as soon as she arrived. She was hesitant to go in, for fear of interrupting any business going on inside the Alpha's Hall. Besides, from where she stood, she could hear a fierce argument going on.

"Personal matters such as this don't change the fact that you and he have been bound in blood," Taizou's authoritative voice boomed out in reprimand. "You and that half-blood will have to learn to get used to each other." Ayame gasped. So the rumors she'd heard were true…Kouga was betrothed to a half-demon.

"Father, with all due respect, I doubt that forcing a bond between demons that are infatuated with the same human will benefit either clan," Kouga protested. "Besides, what could I possibly gain for this tribe by mating with a half-demon? I doubt he is even recognized as a prince of the Western Lands anymore!"

Now that the room had fallen silent, Ayame peered in cautiously. She wondered if that meant that Kouga had won over his father in this matter. Her eyes widened as she laid eyes upon the great wolf, noticing how dangerous he looked and knowing that Kouga had just crossed the line.

In as low a voice as he could produce, Lord Taizou continued, "You have forgotten your _oath_, Pup. You'll not speak ill of your intended, as you promised on the day you were bonded. Understood?"

Kouga's eyes darkened, but he would not dare argue against his father any further. He lowered his head. "Yes, sir," he said bitterly.

"We leave for the Western Lands tonight," Lord Taizou said firmly. The matter was closed. "Bring a small assembly of tribesmen with you. No doubt we'll be faced with the Inu no Taisho's council."

Kouga nodded, forcing down a growl in the back of his throat. "Yes, sir."

Then, Lord Taizou left. Ayame held her breath and tried to look humbled as he passed before peering into the hall again. She debated on whether or not to go in.

She decided, swallowing hard, just to go for it.

"K…Kouga…?" Ayame approached him carefully and peered at his face with concerned eyes. He still looked angry, and hopeless. He was surprised, though, to hear her voice, and looked at her face with muted curiosity.

"Ayame…what are you doing here?" he asked. Ayame bit her lip.

"I'd…heard rumors of your betrothal to a half-demon…" Her eyes were starting to well up with tears, now. Kouga's face hardened. "I just wanted to know if the rumors were true…" she whispered. Her bottom lip trembled. The look she gave him was absolutely piteous. "I…I assume now that it must be…that half-demon, Inuyasha, that Kagome travels with…is it so?"

Kouga sighed. "Yes."

At this news, Ayame's tears escaped her eyes. Through sniffles and such a flow of tears, Ayame asked, "Kouga…then why did you say I could be your wife…?"

Kouga faltered with guilt, unsure of what to say. He didn't think he could properly answer that question. He simply sighed again and looked down at the floor. "Ayame…I'm sorry."

He took her with him, as well as Ginta, Hakkaku, and one other wolf by the name of Mizuno when they left for the Western Lands that night. Stern though he was, Lord Taizou said nothing about Ayame's presence there, and Kouga was grateful.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha had found Sesshoumaru with surprisingly little trouble. Lately, it seemed his brother had been seen very frequently by some human villages along the road. The reasons for his sightings were overall unknown, but they always seemed to have something to do with a small human girl.

When Inuyasha informed him of the meeting, the initial response was one the half-demon had anticipated.

"This is not my concern. I have no desire to listen to the long-winded apology of a clan that has not contacted ours in several decades."

This was the only reason Inuyasha had not allowed Kagome to come with him. When he really needed to, Inuyasha knew just how to handle his brother. Having Kagome there would only complicate everything. She had a habit of making certain things _her_ issue, which in some cases was admirable, but in this case it would have just been a nuisance.

Sesshoumaru could be a bit of a princess, after all.

"Look, I don't want to be involved in this any more than you do," Inuyasha's eyes steeled and met his brother's unwaveringly, "but Father left this pact hanging before he died. We don't even know what preparations have been made towards the final ceremony. If this whole thing stays unresolved there'll be trouble with other pacts made with anyone in the Western lands."

Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru's expression slip the slightest bit off its usual balance. He was annoyed because he knew Inuyasha was right. If there was one thing Sesshoumaru hated, it was being left with their father's unfinished business.

Not even a second's worth of time was spent in returning his expression to normal, the demon lord didn't even sigh. "Very well. When are we to expect the wolf tribe?"

"The letter said sometime tomorrow evening. We'd better get back there fast."

The very unpleasant sound of Sesshoumaru's little toad, Jaken, interrupted whatever answer the full-demon may have given. Jaken gave such a shriek that it also brought out the human child, who appeared rubbing her eyes as though she'd been asleep.

"You cannot expect Lord Sesshoumaru to make preparations on such short notice!" he squawked. "There is simply no time for such things!"

Inuyasha scowled. "Shut your yap, ya little vermin!"

A stone found its way to Jaken's head. "Quiet, Jaken," Sesshoumaru said, smoothly as ever. Only Inuyasha could tell that he was truly irritated and because of that, was probably already reconsidering the whole journey.

'_That stupid little toad…I oughtta rip the little bastard's head off!'_

Then, Rin's sleepy little voice cut in. "Lord Sesshoumaru? Are we going somewhere?" Her tiredly blinking eyes looked up at him, questioning. Sesshoumaru only looked at her for a second and then he nodded.

"We are headed for the Western Fortress," he told her.

Rin's eyes suddenly brightened, and she smiled. "Oh! That is Lord Sesshoumaru's homeland, isn't it? Can I go, too?"

He spent another second looking at her and gave another nod. "Yes. Go with Jaken; fetch Aa-Un."

Rin smiled and saluted him cheerily. "Yes, m'lord! Come on, Jaken!" She then scampered off to fetch the two-headed dragon as Sesshoumaru had requested. Jaken picked himself up off the ground and scrambled after her.

Inuyasha watched them run off, amazed. He couldn't believe she had gotten rid of Sesshoumaru's hesitation so quickly. _'That's one amazing little kid.'_

With Aa-Un ferrying them on their way, the brothers (along with Jaken and Rin) arrived at the Western Fortress by the next morning. Kagome and the others had arrived just a few hours before that. Those of the western clan were already scrambling about, trying to make some sort of preparations for the wolves' arrival. Sesshoumaru was welcomed with great relief and everything then proceeded with a sense of order. Now that his work was done, Inuyasha decided to become invisible until the wolves arrived. He said a brief and very strained "hello" to Kagome and the others and then sidled off to somewhere quiet.

Sango looked almost as deeply saddened as Kagome as she watched him leave. "I've never seen him so subdued before…"

Kagome sighed, something that was almost becoming a habit. "Oh, Inuyasha…"

No one saw Inuyasha at all after that until the wolves came. They were welcomed graciously, but all in all, Kagome still noted a lingering impression of hostility. The tallest and fiercest-looking of the wolves seemed to put on the most convincingly civil performance. If it weren't for his cold eyes, Kagome wouldn't have even guessed it was just an act.

Sango leaned over to Kagome and whispered, "That one looks quite a lot like Kouga. Do you think that could be his father?"

Now that Kagome really looked at him, she thought that he could be.

Then she was reminded of Kouga. Her eyes scanned the small group of wolves for the prince. She found him with a frighteningly tense expression. He was walking with a tightly clenched jaw, looking grim as though someone had died. Hakkaku and Ginta strode alongside him, looking slightly more nervous than the rest. There was a very serious wolf that she didn't quite recognize…and trailing behind the rest, looking so distraught, was Ayame.

Kagome would have called out to her, but the wolves had already entered the meeting hall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the faint sound of worried pacing just outside the meeting hall. By the familiarity of the steps, Inuyasha could easily pick out who was pacing, and how worried they were. Just Kagome and Shippo, it seemed.

All humans, and in Jaken's case, servants, were allowed on the grounds during the meeting with some careful persuasion by Inuyasha and a reluctant approval from Sesshoumaru. However, they were not to set foot within ten feet of the meeting hall; that was Sesshoumaru's final word. That was the only reason Inuyasha could listen to Kagome's soft, but anxiously intense steps.

Sesshoumaru sat next to him, embodying regality and indifference. Inuyasha had already accepted that he couldn't get out of this whole mating thing, but he was hoping he could rely on Sesshoumaru to at _least_ get him some benefits in the situation. Due to the purpose of the meeting, Inuyasha figured that the wolf tribe would be in an appeasing mood, no doubt making those benefits easier to obtain. Sesshoumaru need only say the word. The only problem was whether or not Sesshoumaru actually _felt_ like obtaining said benefits.

In that sense, Inuyasha felt almost as doomed as ever.

Kouga sat across from him at the far west end of the meeting hall. They'd locked eyes only once, just before entering the hall. Their gazes had burned into each other hatefully, as though both blamed the other for this, even when they knew there was nothing they could do about it. Kouga sat and waited patiently for the meeting to begin. He wanted to get this over with.

Sesshoumaru cast his eyes once over the hall, and by that silent signal the meeting had begun. Kouga and Lord Taizou rose, waiting to be addressed.

"Lord Taizou and Prince Kouga of the Eastern Wolf Clan," the demon lord began, "this Sesshoumaru has not heard any news from you since my lord father's time. It is unfortunate that we are to come in contact under these circumstances." He shifted his body slightly, perhaps to appear just a touch more imposing, but his expression did not change. "Before we proceed with what you came here for, I would like to hear all the details concerning this betrothal. Up to now, I have received inadequate information on the subject. Lord Taizou? Prince Kouga?"

Taizou bowed, and Kouga opened his mouth to speak but his father beat him to it. "I humbly apologize on the behalf of my clan, Lord Sesshoumaru. Since my son has been taking charge of some part of the Eastern division, contact in most areas has become quite shaky." Kouga sat down quickly, clearly embarrassed to have been publicly called out on a mistake, with Inuyasha present, no less. But he was unwilling to do anything about it and so simply kept quiet as his father continued. "Therefore I shall be glad to inform you of the details."

Inuyasha could have rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand these old wolves' inclination to repeat things over and over. But he was also interested to hear how he had gotten into this whole mess, so his ears perked forward.

"As you know, there were some…issues concerning alliance before your brother was born. Both the Eastern and Western divisions were falling in numbers, and so your father and I turned to each other for, if anything, insurance. But due to massive devastation, neither side had anything to offer. That is why the great Lord Touga offered his second-born to my son. We decided to perform the bonding ceremony when both were of age."

'_That twisted old bastard,' _Inuyasha growled in his mind, _'selling me off to the wolves before I was even born.'_

"Why were no amendments made when you discovered that the child you were promised was male?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"There was nothing we could do," Kouga's father explained. "Your father had made the pact with our clan and only he could have taken it back. But as it turned out, your father perished the very night that your brother was born and could not possibly take it back."

"Could you not have withdrawn the pact on your side instead?"

"No, we would have risked further devastation if we did not at least maintain the image of an alliance with the Western Dog Clan. The only reason our enemies were holding off their attacks was because of the pact."

'_Well, that explains why I'm not out of this mess already. But it doesn't explain why I don't even remember the ceremony. Didn't they wait until I was of legal age?'_

Even as this question ran through Inuyasha's mind, Sesshoumaru had already gone and asked it.

"He was under his mother's care during that time and thus such matters went to human law," Taizou replied. "Humans have no limits on age in betrothals, and so we performed the ceremony as soon as possible to establish the Western and Eastern connection."

Sesshoumaru took in this information slowly, allowing an uncomfortable aura to spread throughout the room. After letting the aura seep efficiently into every person in the room, Sesshoumaru finally said, "I am satisfied with your information. Now, state the nature of your visit."

Kouga stood at this moment and cleared his throat. "Lord Sesshoumaru, we have come here to issue a formal apology on…on my behalf." Kouga's fists clenched and he lowered his gaze to the floor. "Recently I have taken actions that expressed disloyalty to my future mate." Inuyasha noticed his lip curl slightly at the last two words. "This goes against the oath that was made and I humbly ask for your forgiveness, and the…the forgiveness of my intended."

There was that terribly uncomfortable silence again. Inuyasha looked up at his brother, thoroughly bored with this whole affair.

"We will accept," Sesshoumaru began, "on one condition."

Kouga looked up. "Condition?"

Inuyasha raised a brow. _'Condition?'_

"You have before stated that the blood-oath was established hastily in order to preserve our connection. That connection has since drifted because no preparations have been made toward the final mating ceremony, correct?"

Lord Taizou nodded firmly. "Yes."

"Therefore," Sesshoumaru continued, acknowledging this information, "I believe it is only fitting to have the intended perform the ceremony right away to prevent further disconnection."

This news came as a shock to both wolf and half-demon. Inuyasha's eyes widened. _'What?!'_

Lord Taizou seemed as thrown as Kouga and Inuyasha, but nevertheless he retained his composure. "I agree that would be the most efficient thing to do, Lord Sesshoumaru, but how are we to prepare on such short notice? No doubt we have taken too much of your time already."

"You will take Inuyasha with you and perform the ceremony in your lands." Sesshoumaru seemed to smile, though from where they sat, no wolf could have noticed. Inuyasha could see it quite clearly, however, and it was enough to cause his blood to boil. "That should allow the Western and Eastern lands to keep their alliance fully intact, and it will allow you to return home as soon as possible. Once the ceremony is complete, the Eastern Clan shall be Inuyasha's home. Is that sufficient?"

Lord Taizou tensed. Then he bowed and nodded firmly once more. "Yes. We shall prepare to leave as soon as possible, then."

"Good. This meeting is adjourned."

With that matter closed, the wolves all rose and stretched. Light chatter flitted across the room and for the most part, not much discomfort was sensed. For almost everyone in the room, the worst part was over.

Only Inuyasha remained seated, wide-eyed, and trembling in silent fury.

**_Yeesh, scary, folks. Like I said, dizzying political junk...oh, and by the way, I recently learned from my sensei about two types of "kiais" in karate...if you don't know what a "kiai" is, it's basically a totally random shout that's supposed to show spirit while you're doing moves and all that...anyhow, he mentioned that two different types are "Aa" and "Un", and my mind flashed right to the two-headed dragon. Cool, huh? And another cool thing, two nights ago I dreamed I had replaced Kagome in the Feudal Era, and I got to touch Inu-kun's ears...weird thing is, in my dream, I really FELT his ears...I'll never forget how deliciously soft they were...drool Um...enough rambles...hope you enjoyed chappy two, and look forward to chappy three fairly soon. Tootles!_**


	3. Separation

**_Alrighty, everyone! Here is chapter three! Yayyy! Come on, I know you're all as excited as I am. This is already turning out to be one of my best projects. TT I'm so proud of myself. Anyway, sorry for those of you that were wanting some KouInu action sometime soon--you're gonna have to wait a while. These things take time, ya know. They hate each other still, after all. Um...anyhow, big thanks to Zoomi, my lovely beta who is also keeping me in line, believe it or not. ; Um...so...yup. Enjoy chapter three._**

Kagome paced worriedly outside the meeting hall, focused on keeping her steps quiet rather than focusing on what could be happening behind those great doors. Pacing was always a wonderful distraction; especially when it's the only thing you could do.

Shippo's little paws plodded along behind her casually. Being still very young, the seriousness of the situation hadn't quite penetrated his mind yet. To him, even this twisted issue of betrothal could be solved simply and quickly; so in the mean time all he had to do was occupy himself, and following Kagome in circles seemed to be adequate entertainment. But after some time, the weight of the situation slowly dawned on him and he had taken to frowning deeply at his feet, in a very puzzled and nervous manner. It seemed that even he was starting to understand why everyone was so worried.

Rin had quickly brushed off any negative energy very early on, and had run off outside to look after Aa-Un. Jaken scrambled along after her, shouting something very frantic about keeping an eye on her.

Miroku tapped his staff awkwardly against the floor two or three times. The rings on it jingled seemingly all too loudly in the empty hall. The monk cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"This is such a strange…situation," he muttered, solely to break the silence.

No one replied for a while; they all just fell back into the same nervous hush and Kagome's footsteps seemed to get louder.

Finally, Sango replied, "It is strange…but…what's even stranger is that I'm not sure how to feel about it."

Kagome's footsteps abruptly stopped, and with them the soft _pit-pat_ of Shippo's. The little kit then fell back onto the floor dizzily, holding his head. Kagome scooped him up hastily even as she rounded on Sango.

"How can you say that?" she asked in a very strained whisper, voice trembling. She sounded and looked dangerously close to tears. "We don't even know what could happen because of all this."

"Well, that's the point," Sango told her, alarmed at the fervent reaction. "We don't know _what_ could happen, whether it be a horrible thing, or a good thing. That's why I don't know how to feel about it." She stared piercingly at the closed doors of the meeting hall, as though she were trying to see through them. Miroku and Kagome echoed her movement.

Shippo wriggled out of Kagome's grasp and hopped onto the floor with a small, jaded sigh. Then he puttered over to Kirara, who glanced at him curiously.

"Come on, Kirara," he said. "Let's go outside and see what Rin is up to. I'm sure this will all turn out fine, anyway." He smiled, and with a nod of her small head, Kirara went with him outside.

The three worried humans appeared not to have noticed this.

"Do…do you think Inuyasha can…call it off somehow?" Kagome wondered aloud. The worry in her eyes faded to hopefulness, and she turned the look on Sango. The demon slayer shook her head grimly.

"No, that's not possible. They've already made the blood-oath. Once that's done, it's only a matter of time before the mating ceremony."

Kagome paled a little bit, her hands shaking visibly. "Then what good can possibly come out of this?" she asked, her voice a shrill whisper. Sango visibly cringed. She had no answer; no idea what to say to the heartbroken girl. Miroku usually had better luck than she did at handling delicate situations like this, despite his typical lack of modesty when speaking to pretty young women.

Thankfully, Miroku decided to save Sango some floundering and spoke up.

"You mustn't worry, Kagome. Inuyasha has handled tougher situations than this, and with great ease. I am sure this will be solved quickly." But even he didn't sound so sure. This seemed to sink in, and Kagome did not ask for further reassurance.

Her eyes wandered across the empty hallway without any fixation. It was just something to do, like the pacing she had been doing before. A simple distraction.

While scanning the hallways, it finally hit her that Shippo was gone.

"Hey, Miroku, Sango…did you see Shippo anywhere?"

The monk and the demon slayer, clearly surprised, glanced about the hallway as Kagome had done.

Miroku blinked rapidly, as though this would help Shippo rematerialize somehow. "He's…gone?"

Sango frowned. "Where could he have run off to?"

"Oh, no…" Kagome sighed, inwardly scolding herself for not paying attention. "How could I have been so careless?" She berated herself just a bit longer, and then lifted her head to suggest, hopefully with more confidence than she'd been able to produce all day, that they look for Shippo. But a slightly muffled sucking noise and a tiny pinprick at the side of her neck interrupted her. Without a second thought, she slapped her palm against her neck. Seconds later, she moved her hand, and a painfully flattened Myoga settled against her palm.

"Ah, Lady Kagome…so very nice to see you," the flea grunted with some difficulty.

Kagome blinked. "Myoga. How did you get here?"

Sango and Miroku approached Kagome as she spoke the flea's name; and they both peered at him curiously. "So this is where you ran off to," Sango said. "Why show yourself now, Myoga? Did your hunger manage to override your cowardice?"

"My apologies," Myoga said, finally pulling himself together again. "I must have lost you all along the way here." He chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, and by the way, Lady Kagome; you needn't worry about young Shippo. He is safe outside with Kirara."

_'Oh, thank goodness. We didn't lose him.'_ Relief swept through Kagome at the thought. But Miroku had fixed onto another of Myoga's comments and was currently giving the flea a very hard stare.

"You had disappeared long before we even decided to leave," he said firmly. Myoga cowered a little in Kagome's palm. "You just ran off before Inuyasha could find out that you'd known something about this the whole time."

Myoga gave his sheepish chuckle again, because that was right on the mark. "W-well…maybe I knew…_some_ of the details…"

"How could you forget to tell Inuyasha something so important?" Kagome demanded, though not harshly. She brought the flea closer to her face.

Myoga had no reply, so he simply stuttered in place until the doors behind them began to open. Everyone had to step back. The anxious expressions returned, and Myoga leapt from Kagome's hands as Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and the wolves exited the meeting hall.

Inuyasha was _fuming_.

Things had obviously not gone well.

Sesshoumaru swept past them all, still with the same expression as always, but with a clear air of satisfaction. His part in this matter was done with, as far as he was concerned.

But as far as Inuyasha was concerned, his brother still had a lot to answer for. "Hey! Bastard! Don't walk away! You're not done here!"

Sesshoumaru stopped, but didn't bother to turn around. "On the contrary; I have done what I needed to do, and I intend to do no more. Any problems that you have now are for the wolves to handle." He then resumed walking when Inuyasha's only reply was a frustrated growl.

Latching on to her desperate worry and forgetting everything else, Kagome was at Inuyasha's side in an instant. The color of her eyes went watery with unease. "Inuyasha, what did he mean? What happened?"

Inuyasha did not look at her. He knew how angry his eyes were; blazing as furiously as the sun during the dry season. The last thing he wanted to do was turn that fury on her. He tried to force some of his anger out of his voice as he answered, "He's…he's sent me out of the Western Clan. I know what he's thinking; that bastard's trying to take himself out of our father's alliance!"

Sango gasped. "Is that true?"

"Inuyasha, what went on in there?" Kagome asked fervently. "What _happened_?" Anyone who was looking at her could see she was panicking. Inuyasha's eyes softened some so he could look at her. _'I need to know…'_ Kagome thought. _'Inuyasha, I need to know…'_

He swallowed. "Kagome…I…I'm leaving with the wolves."

Kagome was stunned into silence.

At that point, Kouga and Lord Taizou stepped up behind all of them. Kouga hesitated to even approach them. He obviously did not want to be near Inuyasha, but what's more, he did not want to face Kagome with all of this. However, his father had insisted.

Lord Taizou was almost cold as Sesshoumaru, and twice as foreboding. Kagome, already nervous and upset, found herself shying away from him almost immediately. He seemed to have an expression of disapproval permanently fixed onto his face. That same look passed over the nervous teenager, as well as Miroku and Sango.

"Is that the girl?" Lord Taizou asked calmly, speaking to Kouga.

"Oi, leave her out of this," Inuyasha snapped, before Kouga could even reply. A flicker of interest shot through Taizou's eyes, and his gaze went to the half-demon. Inuyasha was the only one who seemed willing enough to glare him down.

"But she _is_ the reason we had this meeting in the first place, isn't it?" the great wolf asked.

Inuyasha snorted. "It ain't her fault that idiot over there decided to propose to her."

Kouga cleared his throat, and he nodded in agreement, despite his irritation at being called an idiot. "It is true, Father."

Taizou smirked. "I suppose you're right, then." Just like that, the issue was dropped. "Well, I did promise Lord Sesshoumaru that we would leave immediately, but I'm afraid I spotted an old friend on the way in. We'll be on our way once I've had a word with him. Kouga, you'll wait with the rest until then." Kouga gave his father a short nod before the elder wolf left the hall.

As soon as his father had left his vision, Kouga growled a bit. "I still don't see why we couldn't have proposed a divided mating…"

Inuyasha, who had also been watching Lord Taizou walk away, now snapped his glare onto Kouga. "A _what_?"

"A divided mating," Sango spoke up. "It involves complete separation after two demons have mated…after the mating ceremony, the two won't have anything to do with each other at all. It doesn't happen often."

"You complete _idiot_! Why didn't you say anything about that _before_?!"

Kouga bared his fangs as Inuyasha rounded on him. "The same goes for you, mutt-face! I didn't hear you saying a word _either_!"

"I don't know anything about demon customs, fleabag! I was raised by humans, in case you _forgot that 'minor' detail_!"

"Would you both _stop_!" Kagome shouted.

"She's right; yelling at each other will change nothing," Miroku said. "What's done is done."

"It's not like it would have mattered anyway," Sango added, sighing. "Wolves are too involved with each other for a divided mating to work. Kouga, you must have known that."

Kouga scowled. "Well, yes…but I didn't think it would have mattered since Inuyasha's not a wolf."

"According to Sesshoumaru, I might as well be," Inuyasha grumbled.

"You're really leaving, then?" Kagome asked softly. "Can't we go with you?"

Both Kouga and Inuyasha cringed. Kouga spoke first. "My father would never agree to it…"

"Why should he have any objections when your proposal is withdrawn and the bond is fully confirmed?" Miroku asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea…" Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him piteously, and he couldn't escape her eyes. "Inuyasha…please?" Inuyasha sighed.

"Alright."

Despite Kouga's uncertainties, the group managed to present a convincing argument to Lord Taizou. So the humans had fetched Shippo and Kirara and tagged along with Inuyasha and the wolves.

For all her desperate pleas and worries for Inuyasha, Kagome stayed away from him throughout the journey. Instead, she stayed at Ayame's side. Without words, the two had instantly sympathized with each other in their similar sorrows, and they chatted as they walked as though nothing was wrong. Shippo rode on Kirara some short distance away from Miroku and Sango, who walked silently side by side.

Kouga, much to Inuyasha's severe annoyance, seemed to feel the need to stay with him the entire time. Judging from his expression, he seemed to have the idea that since the bond was finalized, they were now obligated to be together at all times. Inuyasha did not share this mentality.

Somewhat thankfully, also walking with them was some unfamiliar wolf called Mizuno. He, like Kouga, seemed to be one of the only demons that actually had a tail, though his was more reddish-brown in color, and it wagged happily with every step he took. This wolf was very exuberant in nature, and his bright green eyes shone on Inuyasha cheerfully from time to time as he tried to engage in conversation. He was incredibly annoying, but Inuyasha preferred him over Kouga at the moment.

"By the way, that's a terrific-looking sword." Mizuno's latest attempt at conversation was just as jauntily said as the last. "I've heard wolves all round the den talking about how awesome you are with it—shame I've never seen you in action myself. But maybe I'll have a chance to now, since you'll be living with us and all."

"Whatever."

"I have a sword myself—fashioned by my father. A great sword-smith, he is. Anybody in the den that has a sword, you can bet my father's made it."

"Right."

"You know, he made Kouga's sword, too. Gave it to him as a present. He doesn't use it much, though—"

"Mizuno," Kouga said suddenly, a touch of weariness weighing down the tone of his voice. "Shut up for a while."

Mizuno pouted. "Fiiiine. Big party-pooper."

There were several instances after that where Mizuno looked like he was going to start up another conversation, but Kouga always shushed him with a look. The rest of the journey to the den was spent in silence.

Once they'd arrived, Lord Taizou began directing several tribesmen to begin planning for the mating ceremony. Mizuno, who seemed to have an endless supply of energy, offered his help whenever the opportunity presented itself. It seemed that spending such a long time without saying a word had made him incredibly antsy.

The travelers were situated in the Alpha's Hall for their much-appreciated rest. Kouga didn't want anyone to be bothered while they got their energy back. Also, without the whole pack popping in at any given moment, Kouga found it easier to think.

He was going to be mated to Inuyasha in a few hours' time.

_'Damn…there __**has**__ to be some way to get around this…but I just don't see a solution.'_

His thoughts were interrupted by his father's clear voice echoing through the hall.

"Ah, if you'll pardon me for this, Prince Inuyasha," he began, "but I have been wondering about those beads around your neck."

Anyone that knew what they were seemed to freeze.

Inuyasha's whole body stiffened, but he did not show any discomfort other than that. He looked down at the beads almost sadly. "Ah…right." With agonizing slowness, he turned to look at Kagome, who looked down at the ground.

"Am I to understand that they are a symbol of some sort of connection you have with the woman?" Lord Taizou asked, regarding the silent exchange with a fair amount of interest.

"Ah…yes."

"Then there's no need for them any longer…is there?"

The entire room suddenly filled with a dangerous aura. Mizuno crept out of the room, his tail tucked between his legs. Kouga's lips twitched as his fangs tried to show themselves. Every wolf in the room could tell that Lord Taizou had made a threat, though none had been obviously voiced.

Inuyasha looked him in the eye. "I suppose you're right."

Lord Taizou smirked, satisfied. "I see. I'll leave you to it, then." He exited the room swiftly.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome once more. He didn't say anything. She walked over to him, her lips trembling.

"He was right…th-there really is no need for you to wear those anymore," she said softly.

Inuyasha shook his head, but still didn't say anything.

Swallowing hard, Kagome nodded in understanding. She touched the beads gently, then drew her hand to her mouth, and then reached out for the beads again.

"I-Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

Kagome bit her lip, and then jerked the beads from Inuyasha's neck as though it pained her to do so. The beads scattered across the floor, and numerous clicking sounds as they hit the ground echoed through the hall.

Kagome was trembling. "Sango, I need to borrow Kirara."

Sango looked surprised. "Why?"

"I can't take this," Kagome said; and then the soft _plip, plip_ of her tears joined the clatter of the beads. "I'm going home."

Even when she left, Inuyasha didn't say a word.

**_Aw, too bad, so sad; Kagome's gone. Like anyone here cares, though, right? By the way, who here would read an Inuyasha/Fruits Basket crossover-yaoi if I wrote it? Just outta curiosity, cuz I've been working on this huge crossover-yaoi project for, like, three years. And it would be good to know that people would read it before I actually post it up. ; Thanks for readin', everyone. Please review and tell a friend. Until chapter four! Tootles!_**


	4. Solidifying

**_Ha. Chapter four. Coming to you from school, during lunch, while I'm working on Writer's Club crap...I'm the president this year. Um...about the croassover yaoi; that will be posted up as soon as I figure out what's going on with Snake Charmer chapter three. And...that's all the news for todaay. On to stuff you actually care about, like the chapter!!!_**

No one seemed to know what to do once Kagome had left the territory. Even Miroku, Sango and Shippo could do nothing but stand there.

Kouga's heart urged him to stop her. He moved from the wall he had been leaning against, but he got as far as three feet from it before he froze. He clenched his fists in frustration, knowing there was no way he could persuade Kagome not to leave. He didn't have that power.

He turned his hardened gaze on Inuyasha, who sat staring at the beads on the floor, one clawed hand delicately touching the place where they used to be. He hadn't moved an inch from that spot since those beads had left his neck. His expression had changed, though, but only with a slight softness, making the pain he undoubtedly felt clearer.

Kouga was not feeling sympathetic at that moment. He was angry. The woman he loved had just run away, and the _only_ person that had any hope of convincing her not to just _sat_ there.

Kouga's body tensed with rage. His knuckles turned white, and his claws dug into his palms, almost drawing blood. His fangs were bared. "Why didn't you do anything?!"

The remaining wolves in the room cowered at his tone, Shippo scampered behind Sango's legs, and even Sango herself grasped Miroku's shoulder a little more tightly than was normal. Inuyasha, however, ignored Kouga completely.

Kouga let out a fierce growl that echoed throughout the hall. "Answer me, mutt! Why didn't you stop her?!"

Inuyasha snorted, absently stroking the tiny dents in his skin where the beads had been. He lifted his head and looked at Kouga, challenging the wolf's hostile demeanor with a steady glare. "I didn't see you trying to stop her yourself, fleabag."

"Like I could have done anything!" Kouga shouted. "You're the only one she listens to, you know that!"

Inuyasha stood, both hands dropping to his sides. "Don't start telling _me_ off when you don't know what you're talking about! She's gone now, so get over it!"

"Why, you—!" Both demons prepared to charge each other, but, in a panic, Ginta and Hakkaku ran forward to hold Kouga back. Sango and Miroku did the same for Inuyasha.

"Calm down, both of you!" Sango cried over their angry growls. "This isn't helping!"

"Tell that to the scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha snapped. He wrenched himself away from her and Miroku forcefully, but it appeared that her words had brought him to his senses. He was starting to calm down. He sighed, and his hand went to his neck for a second. Then he looked at Kouga again, his gaze steady once more. "Bastard." He turned swiftly and strode out of the hall.

Ginta and Hakkaku tentatively released Kouga. Their leader was still quite furious, but he wasn't about to run out and start a fight with his future mate in front of so many of his tribesmen.

But he still had to release his anger.

"Everyone get out."

No one hesitated to follow his low-voiced order.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Why a statement such as the one the wolf had uttered not two minutes ago made him so _angry_, Inuyasha didn't know. Perhaps the combination of Kouga's ignorance and the wish that it were somehow true had caused him to lose control. Or maybe he was, for lack of a better phrase, caught in the moment. Either way, Inuyasha was ashamed of himself for that moment of weakness.

After he left the Alpha's Hall, Inuyasha had found a tiny nook of a cave that was detached from any of the other caves at the den. It was the perfect place for solitude, but Inuyasha didn't doubt that it had been occupied by wolves numerous times before. He hoped to get in at least a couple hours of alone time before the mating ceremony.

He leaned back against the edge of the cave mouth, sighing out all the excess tension. As he closed his eyes, he tried to sink into the comforting blackness of his mind where none of this was happening, and in fact, nothing else _existed_ except him—

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

Damn. Sango.

Inuyasha opened one eye and tried his best to look aloof and relaxed, despite the fact that all of the tension was quickly seeping back into his body. He let out a small grunt of, "I'm fine," and then closed his eye again, hoping she'd get the message and leave him alone.

"Are you sure?"

Inuyasha cringed a little and opened both eyes this time. Sango was settled next to him, giving him the very firm impression that she was not going to leave anytime soon.

"I'm sure, Sango. Considering this whole ridiculous mess I'm in, I'd say I'm downright peachy." He may as well have spat out the last word, he said it so harshly. Sango frowned in an apologetic manner.

"I didn't mean to upset you. It's just…well, this all just happened so fast, and then Kagome ran off…I'm sorry, I was just worried." The demon slayer looked him in the eyes with sincere concern. Inuyasha's ears drooped guiltily. He really hadn't meant to snap at her…

"Look…um…" he tried to explain, his hand moving almost unconsciously to his throat to scratch lightly at the skin, "…well, thanks, but…you shouldn't worry about me, especially not now. It'll cause too much trouble."

Sango's brow wrinkled in confusion. "I don't quite know what you mean…but, all right. I guess I'll leave you alone." She glanced upwards, her tone dropping to the "punish Miroku" level. Apparently, she had spotted the monk getting himself into some trouble with the females. "I have to take care of something anyway." With that, she left Inuyasha to another attempt at clearing his thoughts.

He sighed, gratefully releasing the tension from his body once more. "Sorry, Sango…at this point, it's useless to try and help me, anyway…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kouga stared heatedly at his left palm, angry for the blood that had been drawn there so many years ago. There was no lasting mark, but the shame he felt for it was still there. A small portion of Inuyasha's blood ran through his veins already, and tonight that blood would become entirely one with his.

Kouga squeezed his eyes shut tight and wracked his brain for the memory of the blood-binding ceremony. He pictured himself at 45 years old again, still just a naïve cub. He had been very gloomy that day, for his mother had died just three days before, but he still tried to put up a brave face. His father stood behind him with his practiced formal demeanor, facing what could only have been the Lady Izayoi holding an infant Inuyasha.

Kouga tried hard to picture them, for it had been at least two hundred years since then, and he'd always made a point of blocking them out. Now, it seemed essential for him to put them into that picture.

Lady Izayoi was easier to remember, for she was as beautiful as his mother, and exuded the same remarkable comforting aura. This had puzzled him at the time, for Kouga had never before considered a human beautiful. He recalled her soft, but surprisingly strong voice, reciting the vows of the blood bond on behalf of her son.

Now that Kouga thought about it, she'd spoken Inuyasha's name at least four times during the ceremony. How could he have forgotten that name so easily?

_'Inuyasha…Inuyasha…how come I can't picture the mutt?'_

He searched his mind harder. A scent prickled at the back of his mind…what scent? He remembered smelling blood, but that was obvious. He also remembered…a heavy, salty scent.

_'Oh, that's right…he was only a pup, so he started crying when I cut his palm…'_

Now the image filtered into his mind. He saw himself grasping the tiny, chubby hand of a sniffling, dog-eared baby. After a few seconds, he'd withdrawn his hand and the wounds on the both of them closed right away. He'd regarded the little pup with some fascination when the enormous golden eyes immediately dried and a disgruntled glare was sent in the wolf's direction.

Kouga stared at his left palm again, scowling. "Even then the mutt was a pain in the ass."

He stood up and kicked around the furs in the room a little in some sort of meager attempt at tidying up; why he bothered was beyond him. It wasn't as though he was going to be asking the mutt's opinion on his bloody _cleanliness_ while they were…

Kouga made a painful retching noise. _'I can't even think about it…we'll be stuck in here until tomorrow afternoon…'_ Kouga kicked a rather small clump of furs a fair distance towards the opposite end of the room, and then another thought struck him. _'Does Inuyasha even __**know**__ what the whole ceremony entails?'_ He thought on it a couple more minutes and came up with a negative. Inuyasha was raised by humans, so his demon knowledge probably consisted of what his instincts told him.

Kouga rubbed furiously at his temples; he was beginning to develop a nasty migraine. _'This means I'll have to tell him what will be going on…but…gah, no, there's no way I'll be able to get it out without __**vomiting**__…I'll have to tell someone to do it for me…'_ The person most suitable for that mission came to him in a flash. _'Mizuno can do it. He seemed to like the mutt well enough…he shouldn't object to briefing him on this sort of thing.'_

Kouga took a deep breath to fully calm himself, and with his mind set, he went to see Mizuno. The very cub-like wolf would, more likely than not, be with his father, whom he greatly respected and admired. Many wolves in the den shared that respect, and Kaijito was worthy of it—not only had he been a powerful warrior in his youth, but his sword-making skills were incomparable in greatness.

Sure enough, Mizuno was with his father in the old sword-smith's cave. The two were sitting side bye side, immensely focused on their task of polishing blades. Kouga cleared his throat to get their attention. Mizuno looked up, his tail thumping on the ground eagerly at the prospect of a visitor. Mizuno's father only grunted in acknowledgement, his graying mustache twitching at the sound, but he didn't look up from his work.

"Oh, Prince Kouga!" Mizuno cried out, a smile stretching across his face. "What brings you here at this time of day? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ceremony?"

"Don't bother him with such trivial questions, Mizuno," said the sword-smith. He finished polishing the sword he was holding and set it gently next to the others on a pile of furs. Then he looked at Kouga with his small yellow eyes. "Are you in need of my services, Prince Kouga?"

Kouga shook his head. "No, Kaijito. I actually need to borrow your son for a little while."

Mizuno's face lit up with excitement. "Ooh, really?"

Kaijito nodded and picked up another sword to polish. "All right, then. Go along, Mizuno."

"Yes, Father." Mizuno bounced up from where he sat and followed Kouga out of the cave. "What'd you need me for, Kouga?"

"I need you to talk to Inuyasha for me," Kouga answered. The sooner he got this out of the way, the better.

"Huh? You do?" Mizuno scratched his head. "Um…why?"

"Well, as you know, he was raised by humans, and so he has very limited knowledge of demon customs." Kouga glanced at the younger wolf, making sure he was following the information. "I want you to brief him on what the ceremony will be like."

Mizuno frowned in questioning. "Um…I hope you'll forgive my asking, but…why me? As his future mate, shouldn't you be the one to do it?" He paused a second and then caught the look of discomfort spreading over his leader's features. Very quickly, he added, "Oh, it's—it's not that I wouldn't be glad to do it myself, of course! I was only curious is all, but you don't have to explain yourself to me." He halted in his steps and saluted Kouga cheerfully, his tail waving in the air behind him like a fuzzy banner. "One briefing, coming right up!"

Kouga smiled weakly at the wolf's energetic display. "Thank you, Mizuno."

Mizuno grinned. "Not a problem."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha crept out of his hiding place once the sky started to darken. He had managed to relax only a little, and he figured that was all he was going to get. He checked out his surroundings, and was relieved to find that wolves were still running around trying to set up preparations. The ceremony wouldn't be for a little while longer.

Someone was jogging towards him, and from the happy-go-lucky smile he decided it was Mizuno. Sure enough, the young wolf ran straight up to him, looking both relieved and excited. His tail was blurring behind him.

"It's great that I finally found you; I've been searching for a while." He laughed heartily. "I was getting exhausted!" he said, though not looking it at all.

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "Uh…what did you need me for?"

"Kouga asked me to tell you about the ceremony, since you probably don't know much about what's going to happen," he explained. Suddenly, Inuyasha was surprised at himself.

_'Why didn't I think about that?'_ he wondered. _'Of course I wouldn't know anything about it.'_

Mizuno seemed not to have realized this sudden revelation and continued to talk. "Real good timing, too…there's about an hour left until the ceremony, you know. Walk with me, won't you?"

Inuyasha nodded, and allowed Mizuno to lead him along as he got all the details. The explanation didn't take long, because there wasn't actually much to explain. From what Inuyasha gathered, the mating ceremony was incredibly simplistic. All he and Kouga had to do was renew the blood bond, which only consisted of cutting their palms and grasping each other's hands for a few seconds; say a couple vows and that was it. Well, at least that was all that could be done in front of the tribe…the part Inuyasha was worried about was the actual _mating_. He nearly shuddered at the thought.

"After all that formal stuff is done, you two will be left alone from all of tonight until tomorrow afternoon," Mizuno said finally. "You'll be in the Alpha's Hall the whole time, and you can't come out, either. By the way, the Alpha's Hall will be as much yours as it is Kouga's after the whole ceremony is over."

'_Left alone…until the next day__…'_ Inuyasha felt as though he was going to be very sick. The thought of mating with the wolf had been bad enough, but now he couldn't even get _away_ from the bastard when it was finally _over_? How much more torture was he to be put through?

Mizuno spoke up again, meekly. He had caught the disgusted expression on the half-demon's face and was trying to treat anymore information of that kind with extreme delicacy. "I…I know you two don't like each other very much, and so I don't think it'll…make you happy to hear this, but…you'll be expected to, um…shall I say, 'solidify'…your bond…once a month. It's…kind of your duty as the leaders of the pack."

Inuyasha stopped walking and turned a startling shade of white that put his brother's skin to shame.

_'Oh…oh __**hell**__…'_

Mizuno swallowed. "Well, uh…do you…want to sit down for a bit? We've still got time until the ceremony starts…"

Inuyasha sat down…not without help. He remained in a state of sheer horror, and no color returned to his face until the start of the ceremony.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stayed for the ceremony. Kirara returned just a few minutes before, but the two humans had insisted on staying to support him.

"Support me in what?" the irked half-breed had asked them. The humans replied with uncomfortable looks to the ground. Shippo was the only one with any guts to speak.

"We're staying because you're sad about Kagome," he said frankly.

"Shippo!" Sango hissed.

"But it's true!" cried the little fox. Despite the heaviness in his chest, Inuyasha let out a chuckle.

"Thanks."

They stood with the rest of the wolves, their somber moods contrasting with the majority of those with excitement in their eyes. To them, this ceremony finalized the bond between the Western Dog Clan and the Eastern Wolf Clan more than the bond between Kouga and Inuyasha. It was the security of the alliance that kept them in high spirits.

Moving as though on strings, the wolf and dog each cut their palms—Kouga his left and Inuyasha his right—and grasped each other's hands. War raged between blue and golden eyes in the few seconds that they stood there. They then jerked their hands away as though they'd been stung.

Their vows were strangely hostile. The declarations of loyalty for their mate had all the fire and menace of death threats.

After the short procession came to the part that the two of them dreaded most, the rest of the tribe would feast in celebration of their union—while they were to mate.

They entered the Alpha's Hall without a word or a look to each other. They came out the next day smelling of sweat and sex, and then parted ways.

As far as they were concerned, they were done with each other.

**_Well, there's chapter four. So the bond is totally finalized, and they're official mates!! Too bad for you, you didn't get to see any smex. Oh well. I'll make you happy at some point. I promise. Um...so, yeah, await the next chapter, the crossover yaoi, and please don't kill me! Now, review and tell a friend. I like having fans. _**


	5. Falsified

**_Hi all! Okay, so I know plenty of you were very disappointed with the end of the last chapter. Of course, that means that I succeeded in tricking you all. Bwahaha. Those of you who have left this fic, given up hope because of the last chapter, then...well, you're not reading this, then, are you? Why am I talking to invisible people? Anyhow, for those of you who stuck around, YOU get to see what actually happened. Not to worry, folks; I would never leave you dangling in the wind forever. Enjoy chapter five._**

The night of the ceremony, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had left, hoping to catch Kagome returning…it was a slim hope. The next afternoon, Inuyasha thought for the very briefest of moments that he would have liked to say goodbye. One week later, that day was nothing but an insignificant spot at the very back of his mind.

Trying to at least accept some company, he'd befriended Mizuno. The young wolf was filled with massive amounts of energy and he talked excessively, especially when he was nervous. Inuyasha often thought of bashing him upside the head just to get him to shut up, but among the rest of the pack he was the more favorable company. He filled up uncomfortable silence when Inuyasha just didn't feel like talking, and he was very good at avoiding unpleasant topics.

However, some unpleasant topics were not meant to be avoided. Kouga was definitely one of those topics, and he was brought up often. Inuyasha tried his best to steer clear of any subject with Kouga's name attached to it, but even he found himself bringing him up.

The times that this frustrated him the most were always when he didn't realize he was doing so.

A perfect example would be the day that Inuyasha spent an unusual amount of time within the deeper chambers of Kaijito's cave; sharpening some old blades at his own insistence. Mizuno didn't question the odd request out of eagerness to have some company. Inuyasha did prefer to be outdoors, feeling the sun on his face and the wind tickle his sensitive ears; but a relentless drove of wolves kept him inside. For some strange reason, many of the wolf families had been presenting their children to him with hopeful sparkles in their eyes. It was as though they were trying to gain his favor on something.

Inuyasha stared disinterestedly at the long, flat blade currently in his hands, sharpening it in a perfunctory fashion, his curiosity bubbling up in an attempt to ease his boredom. Without looking up, Inuyasha grunted once to get Mizuno's attention. The young wolf's tail wagged eagerly at the sound. He had been _aching_ for conversation. He quickly set aside his own neglected blade and set his bright eyes on Inuyasha.

"What is it?" he asked.

Inuyasha struggled to keep his tone indifferent, though the wondering was killing him. "Is it…normal…to be bombarded by mothers and their cubs for days on end?" The question sounded strange, but Mizuno treated it casually enough. In fact, he almost seemed disappointed in the question.

"Oh, that. Well, for you, I guess it would be; with the ceremony being over and all."

Inuyasha glanced away from the blade he held. Mizuno looked distracted again, and he'd flopped down onto his stomach. His green eyes dulled with boredom as they wandered along the rows of swords leaning against the cave walls.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's an Alpha thing," Mizuno explained, vaguely. Inuyasha growled irritably. Mizuno laughed. "Sorry, sorry. It's just a boring old ritual; I just don't think it's all that exciting to explain." He paused and his eyes turned to Inuyasha, he sat up. "But I guess you should probably know the details. It's about Kouga's heir."

Inuyasha frowned and tried to turn his attention back to the sword-sharpening. "Damn it."

Mizuno laughed again. "You wanted to know." He idly began to trace patterns on the cave floor.

"Give me the details, then."

Mizuno sighed, most of his interest focused on the movement of his finger. "Well, it's like this: the way the tribe works, the Alpha and his mate are obligated to choose a fairly young, eligible cub to become the Alpha of the pack later on. The chosen heir can either be the Alpha's own cub, or the cub of anyone else in the pack." The high-pitched sound of the sharpening metal stopped suddenly. Mizuno looked at Inuyasha, amused to see the half-demon's face screwed up in distaste.

He waited a moment, and delighted in hearing a distinct, "Ugh," from his companion; then he continued.

"The Alpha _usually_ chooses their own cub over anyone else's of course," he said, "but, as is obvious, you and Kouga couldn't possibly produce a cub. So you'll probably be hounded by the rest of the pack for quite a while. I wouldn't be surprised if Kouga's been visited a few times today, too."

Inuyasha groaned. "Is there a deadline for all this nonsense?"

"Mm, you've got about sixty years, I imagine."

"Sixty?!"

For a moment, some of the sharper blades in the cave looked awfully appealing to Inuyasha.

"Well, you'd be required to raise the cub yourself from the point you chose it, so it'd need to be fairly soon. You know, before the cub…or you…get too old." Mizuno's smile was apologetic. "The pack voted on the deadline…sorry."

Finally Inuyasha set down the half-sharpened sword, abandoning his work. He was too annoyed to do a proper job.

"I don't understand why that flea-bitten bastard couldn't have just told me himself."

Mizuno frowned. "You guys haven't really talked to each other at all, have you? I mean, not since…you know, the…ceremony."

Inuyasha shook his head, producing an even deeper frown on Mizuno's face. The half demon glared at him. "What?"

"You really should communicate more. You might give the pack a really bad impression."

That got Inuyasha's full attention. His eyes got wary and his whole posture straightened. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it's just…people have been talking—"

"—about what?"

Mizuno looked at Inuyasha's wide eyes. The half-breed looked incredibly nervous, and focused. In light of his companion's sudden change in attitude, Mizuno answered very cautiously, "Well…concerning the ceremony…from what people heard happening in that cave…some pack members were worried you were being overly rough with each other. And if you guys don't communicate, then…well, people might start to assume that you really want to kill each other."

The silence that preceded this urgent statement contained much relief on Inuyasha's part, and a great amount of awkwardness. Inuyasha grunted again.

"Uh-huh."

And he had been worried. Of course no one suspected a thing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"There's no way in hell I can do this. I can't even _look_ at you without getting sick to my stomach." Inuyasha clumped about half the furs in the room together and shoved them a suitable distance away from the wolf. He was short his haori, which lay on the pile of furs next to Kouga; who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, without his armor.

They had started to remove their clothing in an attempt to do what their bond required of them, but stopped…quickly.

"It's not like we have any _choice_," he grumbled at the half-demon, tossing him his haori. Inuyasha put it on immediately. "If we go out there tomorrow without having…done it…the tribe will know. Even if we lied they'd be able to smell it."

Inuyasha curled up on his set of furs, turning away from Kouga. "Well, then I'll think of a convincing way to fake it."

"_Fake_ _it_?" Kouga stared at Inuyasha as though the half-breed had just sprouted antenna. "You can't _fake_…what the hell, mutt?"

"What else can we do?" Inuyasha snapped, turning around to face his sort of mate. "Look, if you're so eager to get off, go rut in the corner. Otherwise, _shut up_ and let me figure out something, all right?"

Kouga grumbled a little. "Whatever you come up with, it had better be good, mutt-face."

"Trust me, it'll be better than anything you could come up with."

Kouga scowled. Inuyasha spent several minutes in silence, and Kouga quickly grew impatient. He got up and started to pace around. This did not fail to annoy Inuyasha.

"Knock it off, wolf; I told you I'm thinking of something."

"Well, you're taking too long. I don't want the pack to start getting suspicious. We're supposed to be—" Kouga swallowed down his disgust, "—mating right now. And if we don't walk out of here smelling like sweat and sex, then we'll be in trouble."

Inuyasha sat up, flexing his claws, firing a poisonous glare in Kouga's direction. "How about I beat the _shit_ out of you, and _then_ you can go rut in the corner. How's _that_ sound?"

Kouga looked surprised for a second. Then he said, "As long as you're not the only one doing the beating, I think it sounds like a decent idea."

There was a pause. Inuyasha gave the wolf an incredulous stare. "Huh?"

"I'm saying we fight. It could provide a pretty convincing cover."

Intrigued and smirking, Inuyasha got to his feet. His claws twitched at the prospect of fighting. Kouga returned the smirk.

"I should give you more credit. That's not a bad idea, wolf." He cracked his knuckles; completely ready. "If we do this right, we'll be off the hook."

"Exactly."

The fight ensued then and there. Throughout the night, growls and shouts of fury and pain were mistaken by the rest of the pack for cries of ecstasy. At first everyone was pleased by the couple's unexpected enthusiasm. Their concerns originated from the sounds of ripping flesh and dripping blood, and though it was not much, they wondered if the two were becoming too rough.

The tribe awaited the next afternoon worriedly.

Kouga and Inuyasha did not sleep. What hours were not spent fighting were spent, as Inuyasha had so bitingly stated, rutting in the corner. Kouga let his impatience be known as he stroked himself at a breakneck pace, his back to Inuyasha.

"Hurry it up, mutt. We don't have any time left."

"Shut up, flea-bag; I've got a lot more to work with than you do."

The morning before they were to leave the cave was spent popping limbs back into their sockets and checking over any exposed skin. They had tried to be careful not to leave any large marks where they could be seen. The numerous claw-marks and bruises they had accumulated throughout the night had to be hidden. Though, the considerably smaller, now bluish-colored mark Inuyasha had left on Kouga's very sore collarbone, they had decided to pass off as a strange-looking love bite. The thought made them both retch, but it was better than being caught in their lie.

"Let's hope this works," Inuyasha muttered, adjusting Tetsusaiga at his hip.

They exited the cave, looking around them warily, waiting for someone to call them out. But nobody did.

_'It worked,'_ Kouga thought. A glance out of the corner of his told him that Inuyasha was just as relieved and amazed as he was.

They had just fooled the entire pack.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Inuyasha broke out of his reverie as a hand waved in front of his face. Mizuno, apparently, was trying to get his attention. How annoying. He glared at the young wolf.

"What?"

Mizuno drew his hand back and held it protectively to his chest as though Inuyasha had bitten it. "Sorry. You looked like you were really lost in thought."

Inuyasha was going to reply, but he couldn't remember exactly how he would have responded as an older, female wolf rushed into the cave. At first he panicked and his eyes darted about for a cub. He was certain that he was facing another heir prospect; but he couldn't see a young one anywhere.

"Ah, Prince Inuyasha! I've been searching everywhere for you!" The woman sounded relieved. "Prince Kouga says he needs to see you."

This was a surprise. "What for?"

The female concentrated on this for a moment. "Umm…I don't know. He didn't say. He told me it was incredibly important, though."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Had someone found out after all?

"All right. I'll go see him." He brushed past the woman, headed for the one place he knew Kouga would have to be. In the Alpha's Hall.

The woman and Mizuno stared after him, somewhat baffled by the urgency of his response.

**_Okay, so...what did you think? So, I didn't give you any smex...but, aren't Kouga and Inu just the cleverest darned demons in the world? Coming up next, what do you do when your daddy gets to be more trouble than he's worth? Vague? I hope so. Lol. But, that's in the next chapter, so don't give up on me yet! Tootles!_**


End file.
